Perfect Enemy
by Clickityclack536
Summary: After a few bank robbers are murdered many more deaths begin in the criminal community the only thing is the suspect isn't from this world have the titans found the perfect enemy? Or the perfect ally? Rated for violence and language.
1. Perfect Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything (that has been used in anything else) in this story I do however in a way own the character called Dark his basic idea of his creation was developed by me and through many forms has come to this final one.**

**Ok well for this one I'm going to introduce the character known simply as Dark for now at least I got the idea for him while listening to Pulse of the maggots by Slipknot yeah all that.**

As the people of Jump City went through their daily lives doing meaningless shuffling up and down the streets not caring of each other only of those that can get them somewhere in their lives. Meanwhile doing so a masked guardian watched over them with the black cold eyes on his metal mask covering most of his head except the back his hair in long black dreadlocks hung down to his chest. He watched the people of the city thinking of cockroaches as they walked in line. His attention then turned toward several gunshots coming from a bank his mask zoomed in at the sound a teller had been shot in the chest for not handing the money over quick enough. The masked being pressed a few buttons on his left gauntlet a type of cloaking device activated turning invisible he made his way toward the bank.

The Titans daily lives hadn't changed since Tokyo besides Robin and Starfire dating. Cyborg and Beast boy still played video games saying who could beat who, Raven reading one of her books almost everything was the same. When the alarm sounded the Titans jumped up and hurried to the T-car expecting another feeble attempt at a bank robbery. But upon arriving an unknown force had thrown one of the robbers threw the bank window. People rushed out of the bank screaming some covered in blood Robin rushed to the man thrown threw the window he was already dead. Raven looked up sensing something what appeared to be a man was staring down at her but as soon as she looked up he was gone.

Beastboy was the first to enter the bank "DUDES!!!!" he screamed immediately as the others rushed in. The rest of the criminals where dead one impaled by his own shotgun to the ceiling held up by a net, one cut in half at the waist, one was grabbed by the legs and smashed into the edged corner of the wall, two other's heads were smashed together, and the final one's head was cut off it laying right next to him. Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg began to feel sick at the scene Raven and Robin however were used to this kind of horror Robin from crime scenes and Raven from well her demon side. Robin examined a section of wall where two holes were it looked like two blades had gone into it both exactly the same. "Cyborg we should get a molding of these" Robin pointed to Cyborg then to the T-car.

The creature stood by the old docks he had heard a scream to find a woman struggling with a man in a ski mask. "Get away from me!" the man was trying to get her skirt off the creature stared for a second then jumped from the roof behind the man grabbing him he jumped up onto the building all the woman heard was her attacker's scream then silence she quickly ran away. The creature had killed him by ripping his spine from his back throwing both the spine and body into the water he walked away watching the woman run making sure she was safe. He then turned his attention to his left gauntlet it projected a hologram of the way to the Jump City prison he looked in it's direction then jumped to the next building…

Later that night at Titans tower:

Robin examined the photos of the crime scene after the molding from the wall was done Starfire had said this could have been the work of an alien race called the Yautja but the body's still had their skulls, skin, and spinal cords. Robin had even contacted Batman who had faced one of these predators but the lack of the harvesting of trophies made Robin think otherwise. The security cameras at the bank had captured the entire slaughter the first to go was the man who's head was cut off a spinning disk had come out of nowhere aimed at his neck it took his head off in one movement. The next were the two who's heads were smashed together and so on and so on the final one to go was the one thrown out the window he was stabbed in the stomach by an invisible being. Robin saw the evidence of the "predator" by the weapons and ways of death but without the trophy harvesting it seemed something else was happening in Jump City.

A few days later:

The body count had risen in the criminal community whatever the creature was it had wiped out almost every person in the prison near Jump City the thing was it only killed people that had harmed others. Murderers, rapists, pimps, kidnappers, pedophiles, the list went on but it didn't harm anyone who committed crimes to survive such as robbery. The only reason it had killed the bank robbers was they shot that teller he had managed to survive but not from the paramedics hands he said that whatever the thing was it had stuck him with a needle it hurt a lot but it managed to save him. Robin was frustrated with the whole mess after Raven had told him what she saw he was angry that she didn't say anything to them at the scene "WE COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT MONSTER RIGHT THERE WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Robin yelled at her. Raven gave him one of her death glares "I thought my mind was playing tricks on me the guy turned invisible what would you have thought?" she said in her normal monotone with a slight hint of anger. Robin only growled then stormed off to his room the others just stared in silence.

Meanwhile the same being stood watching and listening to the whole thing right in front of them not even Cyborg or the tower's censors picked him up thanks to a jammer he had on him. Pressing a few buttons on his left gauntlet he appeared sitting on the counter "Jeez what's that guy's problem?" he said in a monotone but muffled voice. The titans quickly turned to look at him completely shocked "…What?" Cyborg's sonic cannon was pointed at him Starfire's starbolts were also ready. He only raised his arms "Look you can call me Dark I don't want a fight just to talk." He looked at them all tilting his head. "Well Dark did you talk to the people you killed?!" Cyborg shouted. "Hmm cybernetic augmentation human enhanced strength…" Dark said to Cyborg. The titans looked confused as he looked at each of them and said exactly what they were. "Tamaranian that's about it for you…" he looked over at Beastboy "Shape shifter weak oh and you pissed yourself a bit when I uncloaked." Cyborg had to laugh at that. "Hmm that's odd" Dark said turning to Raven "I can't get that much of a neuro reading on you only physical…"

Raven looked at him blankly "Well what do you want from us?" she said to him in her usual tone. "Nothing really." Robin had entered on that sentence he quickly grabbed a birdarang and put it to Dark's throat. "Hey buddy you do realize I've got armor there right?" Dark grabbed Robin by his cape and threw him onto the couch he quickly scanned him "Yeah just what I thought a human well bye." he quickly smashed one of the windows cloaking he jumped out the window a sonic boom was heard by the titans they all looked out into the sky to see him on a type of glider but not just any glider "You've got to be F---ing kidding me…" was all Robin could say Cyborg turned to Robin "Should I uh contact Spider-man?..."

**Woo yeah not that much really but quite a bit for me and yeah Dark's glider should seem similar along with his whole character's weapons, methods, technology, armor besides a few that I came up with such as the jammer more of his weapons in the next chapter and probably the Titans discovering the rest of his kind's ship in orbit cloaked and of course a showdown titans versus Dark to the almost death. But yeah I wrote this REALLY early in the morning so be gentle with the reviews no flames please. **


	2. The Idea of a Perfect World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story except possibly the idea of Dark and his species

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story except possibly the idea of Dark and his species.**

Dark flies across Jump city towards the hills that look over it, he notices on the gilder a small device, he grabs it and looks at it "Damn it." Is all he can say before the warning sounds in his mask's ear pieces begin to squeal. He is barraged by starbolts from above and sonic blasts from the ground, the glider maneuvers quickly trying to avoid the shots until it is hit in its energy system, as it falls, Dark jumps off kicking it away before it self destructs, he lands in the street sliding across it. The sound of steel being scraped along cement follows him as sparks fly he finally stops after hitting a brick wall. The T-car and R-cycle quickly pull up, Dark stands up and turns around towards the Titans "Well you destroyed the prototype. No matter it didn't work as well as I had hoped anyways." He watches as Starfire flies from above and lands with the other Titans. Robin steps off the R-cycle taking his helmet off holding a bird-a-rang. "Cease and desist." Dark says as soon as the bird-a-rang is in view. "You've murdered people; we should be telling you that." Robin says readying the weapon. Dark continues watching the Titans his hands behind his back, "You follow a society based on corruption, greed, lies, and injustice leave me alone to clean it up and you will be spared." Dark says warningly to the Titans. "Enough talk, Titans GO!" Robin yells the Titans charging at Dark. Dark stands there pulling out a spear like object he squeezes it lengthening from three and a half feet to six feet. He twirls it over his head holding it with his left hand "This is your final warning stop now." He watches the Titans begin their attack saying "Fine." As the blades in his right gauntlet extend he runs at the Titans quickly their attacks missing. He stops in the middle of them first swiping Cyborg's feet with the staff then hitting Beast boy in the stomach with it sending him flying, the staff comes down on Cyborg while he is on the ground then hitting Robin's Bo-staff. Dark turns to Robin still holding back the attack he pulls the spear away allowing Robin to swing again, as the staff comes down on him, Dark slashes it with his wrist-blades cutting it in half. Robin looks at it then back at Dark who kicks him in the chest. Raven and Starfire begin their attacks on Dark, Starfire attempting to distract him while Raven smashes two cars into him. Dark jumps as the cars collide into each other he quickly kicks off a wall towards Raven. Dark slams into her, his hand around her throat they slam into a wall Dark's wrist-blades next to her head sticking into the wall holding them both up. "You shouldn't have done that…" he says to her throwing her by the shoulder towards Starfire who catches her but is knocked off balance sending them both to the ground.

Dark lands in an alleyway, he presses a few buttons on his left gauntlet and cloaks. the Titans watch him disappear into the alley running towards it they ready themselves. Dark watches them walk by him crouching in a shadow making him virtually invisible with his cloak activated. Raven quickly turns towards him looking around and at him not able to see him. "What is it Rae?" Cyborg asks her, "I'm not sure…" she says still looking towards Dark "I feel something's watching us…" She steps closer as she does Dark leaps out and kicks her out of the alley towards the street the other Titans cannot react quickly enough as he attacks them. Cyborg's hand turns into his sonic cannon but is destroyed by a whip like object from Dark's left gauntlet the whip electrocutes him as Dark throws him towards Robin who is also shocked by the currents. Starfire and Beast boy try to attack, he grabs Beast boy and grabs the side of his neck, Dark then throws him at Starfire who catches him but is then also pressure pointed. Raven watches this happen she looks for Dark unable to see him she watches a shimmering object turn to her two eyes flashing yellow quickly then vanishing she lifts a motorcycle and throws it she watches as it explodes from a yellow beam the smoke disrupting Dark's cloaking, he uncloaks two cannons at his hips both folding back holding weapons. Raven steps back as Dark walks towards her. "You are an interesting one." He says grabbing her he holds her close as the world around them becomes blurry she finds herself on a hilltop overlooking Jump City. "So Raven is it? Let's have a little chat." He says letting her go and walking away from her towards a tree he leans against it and watches her. Raven watches him cautiously as she brushes herself off, "Did you really have to hold me that close?" she says sarcastically studying her surroundings. "If I hadn't you may have teleported somewhere else anywhere in the universe." He says watching her every move. Raven looks him up and down finally able to see him in full view she studies the markings on his armor and some of the weapons each similar yet unique in their own ways. "They're ancient." He says to her knowing she's studying the symbols She turns away looking at the city watching it and the people. "Sad the way you people live in constant fear from the one's who have an invisible power due to their financial advantage, you people allow greed to control you, and it is a disgusting way of life." Dark says standing straight up. "You people are incapable of trusting your laws being bent by the people who defend evil doers simply because they get paid not caring of the out come." Dark turns to the city watching everything, "Not allowing suicide considering those with 'mentally unstable', 'depressed', 'insane', it's absolutely sickening." Dark turns to her tilting his head, "Don't you think?" Raven stares at him listening silently intrigued by his words. "Forced to go to schools which teach you only how to live in your society, they teach you how to be a cockroach and walk in line, they want you to live because they want you to consume to feed the machine that is your society, I praise those who have taken their life realizing the meaninglessness of it all." Dark turns towards her. "Now my dear what do you think of all this?" He goes quiet waiting for her to speak.

Back at the Alleyway Robin jumps up quickly looking around still jittery from the shock

He goes over to the other Titans checking their pulses. Beast boy sits up slowly rubbing his neck "Dude, what happened?" He says looking at Robin who is standing over Starfire "He knocked us all out…didn't do any real damage at all…come here" Robin gestures to Beast boy, Beast boy walks towards Robin who examines his neck. "No nerve damage he squeezed perfectly just to knock you out…" Starfire sits up quickly looking around, "What has happened Robin?" Robin turns to her still in thought "Dark or whatever his name is pressure pointed you and Beast boy and electrocuted me and Cyborg knocking us all out." Cyborg's systems reactivate he turns his head from side to side he stands up looking around the alley. "Dude he took Rae somewhere." The Titans quickly turn to him afraid for their friend. Cyborg continues "They just vanished everything was a blur then gone." He says pointing the area where he saw it. Robin pulls out his communicator opening it, "She's there." He says pointing to the hills. The Titans quickly hurry back to the T-car and Robin to his R-cycle. As soon as they're on the road they begin to hear their communicators go off as they answer them they see Dark looking down into it. "Such a primitive communications device it would be wiser to attach it to the body in some way such as armor or clothing." Robin begins shouting into his helmet's microphone at Dark. "Where is Raven! If you hurt her so help me god you're dead!" Dark's emotionless voice answers him, "She's fine I've done nothing to hurt her nor has she done anything to make me want to harm her we've just been having a little chat." He says the connection goes fuzzy as Dark crushes the communicator.

Raven raises her eyebrow at Dark "Was that really necessary?" Dark turns to her dropping the scraps of the communicator "Maybe it was maybe it wasn't depends on your perceptions." Dark says tilting his head. "Tell me, what is your idea for the perfect life to live?" He asks watching her. Raven stares back at him blankly not understanding. "How is this relevant to anything?" She says in her usual monotone. "Why it is relevant to everything, why I do what I do." He responds gesturing with his hands. Raven watches him her eyebrow cocked. "You basically kidnapped me to talk about this?" She says sarcastically. "Yes I did because of what I believe and what I believe is you are different than most others." Dark says raising his head. Raven rather than possibly anger him answers, "The perfect life would be having no problems and for all to be equal." Dark listens patiently satisfied with the answer. "Yes but what causes problems that cause others to have such problems with the way they live?" He responds. Raven thinks for a while silently staring blankly into space. "Your world is full of problems," He says blankly. "Your people have only to blame themselves for the problems, poverty, racism, murder, rape, and theft disgusting!" Dark shouts at the city pointing to it. Raven jumps startled by his sudden outburst. "If you people could've done what I had hoped maybe you wouldn't have to suffer such a fate!" He continues shouting towards the city finally snapping back to the situation. "Sorry about that difficult for me to control…" Dark turns away from the city back to Raven who goes back to her thoughts. Dark stares at her, "I could show you people a world without borders and boundaries, hate and crime, but you people follow a system that prevents me from doing so, human nature is to do anything to survive, destroy and adapt like insects…" Dark says growing angry, "Greed in this world while others suffer and die, billions of your worthless currency going into weapons to kill more people while diseases that will kill twice as many run rampant across your planet." Dark lowers his head continuing with his rant. "Most have no honor doing what they need to survive and become 'the best' at the price of other people's feelings or well being…you all live in a world where almost nothing is possible." Dark raises his head looking back at Raven. "I want this world to be better than what it is now to be a world where anything is possible." He looks into the sky.

The Titans watch Dark and Raven from over a hill behind some bushes and a tree. "Okay here's the plan we'll attempt a sneak attack on Dark, Cyborg will hit Dark in the back while Starfire flies high enough so she can deliver a barrage of starbolts from the sky. Beast boy will then ram him knocking him to the ground once he's down I'll use a couple freeze disks on him got it?" Robin tells the Titans drawing lines in the dirt with a stick. "I'll have to crank it up to eleven." Cyborg says his hand changing. "Alright then let's do it." Robin says looking down at Dark his back is turned away from them. Unknowing to the Titans Dark heard everything including the stick being scraped in the dirt he formulates a plan of his own while talking to Raven. Starfire flies quickly above the tree making sure Dark's back is turned as she flies higher. Robin and Beast Boy quickly get into position ready for the attack. "Titans GO!" Robin yells. Raven looks up at her friends then sees three small lights forming a red laser in the pattern of a triangle come out of Dark's mask as he turns around towards them two objects unfolding from his shoulders one aiming at Cyborg the other at Starfire who is above them. The two objects fire blue/white jolts of energy that fly towards Cyborg and Starfire. Starfire quickly moves out of the way of the energy coming towards her. Cyborg isn't as lucky the energy hits his sonic cannon right as he is firing it the explosion damages it. The two weapons continue firing each missing as Dark had planned he turns around to Raven both weapons still facing the Titan's directions. "Well it appears our time is up think about that Raven." Dark quickly runs towards the city the weapons on his shoulders folding back into place. Starfire flies towards Raven shaking her "Friend Raven are you harmed!?" She says excitedly still shaking Raven by the shoulders. "I'm fine Starfire please stop shaking me." Raven says trying to take Starfire's hands off her. Robin looks towards the direction Dark took off running to. "Damn it! He got away!" He shouts stomping the ground. "Easy Robin don't make this guy into the next Slade." Cyborg says holding his right arm. Starfire gasps "Cyborg what has happened!?" She says her eyes widening. "Well that blue blast hit my arm shorting most of the electronics out causing it to fall off." Cyborg says. "Dudes how are we going to beat this guy!? I mean he could KILL US!" Beast boy yells frightened. "I doubt he'd do that." Raven says rolling her eyes. "What did he tell you Raven?" Robin asks her.

**Well that's it for this chapter.**


	3. Invisible Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story except for possibly the idea of Dark's creation and people

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything in this story except for possibly the idea of Dark's creation and people.**

**Invisible Demons**

Back at Titan's Tower Raven explains to Robin and the others about her experience with Dark. "He was definitely an interesting one…" Raven says thinking about Dark's personality and beliefs. "From what he said he doesn't like the way humans live." She continues. "He didn't tell me anything about his people or where he came from just that he wants this world to change for some reason." Robin looks at a computer screen with his arms crossed listening. "Well he's definitely not human." He says looking at the images from security cameras that caught a glimpse of Dark. "His weapons seem to be able to change for the situation lethal or non-lethal as we saw with those shoulder mounted lasers, he used one on one of two burglars when a home invasion went bad." Robin says. "They are very similar to the hunters I thought this Dark person was." Starfire comments looking at an image of Dark's shoulders. "How similar?" Robin asks, "Almost identical." She responds bringing up a mental image. "These hunters would they share their technology with any other species?" Robin asks. "I do not know Robin they almost never contact other species they only hunt them." Starfire says shivering at the thought of it. "I found something on these hunters when looking through events that happened with them, quite a few, even Batman fought one." Robin says pulling up another file on the computer. "Well did you ask him if this guy could be one?" Cyborg asks. "He said it's unlikely after he saw the images of Dark." Robin says his hands crossed again leaning back into the chair. "Really I mean this guy does have a few of their weapons along with their attributes." Cyborg says looking at the screen. "Impossible this guy speaks perfect English, his skin is similar to a human, he's too short to be one, and the attributes…he's way stronger than them." Robin responds. "…Well maybe we should call in some back up." Cyborg says smiling. "Maybe we should." Robin agrees. "I'll call Titans East you try to get Kid Flash and Jinx if we need anymore make sure they're all ready." Cyborg says running out of the room. "Friends do you think we can really stop this man?" Starfire says nervously. "I'm sure we will Starfire." Robin says putting his hand on her shoulder. Starfire smiles and walks out of the room. "You really think we can stop him?" Raven says watching to make sure Starfire left. "Why would you ask that?" Robin asks. "You've seen what this guy can do he knocked you guys out precisely without any damage to you physically or mentally he's precise with any attack he does." Raven says playing back security camera footage. "See how he was capable of killing these people to make them suffer? He knows what he's doing and probably knows a lot more, Aside from that he said that glider we destroyed was just a prototype imagine what his bigger technology can do." Raven says thinking. "That is true but we've taken on stronger things than him." Robin says walking out. "I think he may be the most difficult challenge we've ever dealt with…" Raven mutters to herself walking out of the main room.

Meanwhile deep into the forests of Jump City the entrance to a ship uncloaks as Dark walks towards it as soon as he is inside it cloaks once again. Once he is inside he walks up to a woman in red armor. "What where you doing out there Dark? You where holding back plus they destroyed the prototype glider." She says her arms crossed. "You know I will not hurt them in any way Scarlet." He says. "Dark I don't want you getting hurt or exposing yourself that is not part of your mission." Scarlet says. "I made this mission you know that you are all only here because they don't want me out here alone." He says folding his arms behind his back. "Look we'll go over this later but command wants you to use this place as a training ground for you student." She says handing him a small disk. "Damn it if it was sooner I would have but with the Titans on my tail this is going to be difficult…" He says taking the disk. "You did it in steel city didn't you?" Scarlet asks, "Yes I did but that was different that was from over a mile away plus the Titans East weren't alerted till after the shot was taken." Dark responds tucking the disk away into his armor. "They still have no idea who did that here though they know I exist and are trying very hard to capture me." "Should I have the twins ready an attack gunship just in case?" Scarlet asks smiling. Dark looks at her and shakes his head walking past her. "That kid takes everything too seriously…" Scarlet says watching him walk away. Dark walks through a corridor into a darker part of the ship he presses a button on his gauntlet opening a door he walks into his quarters. "I hate these ships…" He says sitting down he pushes another button a wall folds out revealing weapons and tools. Dark grabs a large rifle from one of the racks he sets it down onto a table and begins cleaning it. "Looks like we're going to have another lesson…" he says to himself taking the rifle apart. After putting the rifle back together he hears a beep from his door. "I told you people to leave me alone…" Dark says as the door opens. "Oh sorry thought you were someone else…" He says. A woman in grey armor stands in the doorway with a book. "Sorry to bother you teacher but I just wanted to know if this calculation for this scenario was correct." She says showing Dark the book. "I told you call me Dark I'm not like the others anyways let me take a look come in." Dark walks over to a desk the young woman sits down across from him. He nods "This would be a perfect shot but it depends on what species." Dark says pointing to the picture, "This is a standard hostage situation someone has a weapon pointed to the head of the hostage while they're behind the hostage now." Dark waves his hand over a small ball it brings up a hologram of a human head and its anatomy. "Now since we're on this world we'll use a human as an example you see the shot would go right here between the eyes the only problem is this may cause the target to pull the trigger which would kill the hostage I would recommend aiming for the medulla oblongata this controls blood pressure and breathing in a human it is located here in between the cerebrum and spinal cord." Dark explains to her showing the simulation of the bullet hitting the target. "But in this scenario would require a reflect shot to hit the medulla oblongata which would be very difficult wouldn't it?" She asks him pointing to the angle that the shooter would be facing. "Exactly there is actually numerous ways to this entire scenario." Dark says pointing at different objects at the hologram. "Any of these can be used to reflect the shot the only problem is you may hit the hostage or you may miss completely along with that the projectile would lose speed and kinetic energy reflecting off a surface." Dark says the hologram showing the bullet's flight path reflecting off different objects. "Along with that it would take a bit of time for the projectile to hit so the target would hear it then probably pull the trigger so a suppressor would be required." Dark continues. "So this is supposed to make me think differently about shooting is that why you made this scenario Dark?" The girl asks. "Exactly and you gave the answer I wanted you to think of which is why I chose you Nezumiiro as my student." Dark says. "Remember call me Nezu…" Nezu says smiling. "Alright then Nezu well is this all or did you come up with shots like I told you to?" He asks clearing the hologram.

The next day at Titan's Tower Titans East and Kid Flash along with Jinx have arrived to help the other Titans in capturing Dark. "So who is this guy that none of you could take down?" Bumblebee says pointing to the monitor that has an image of Dark. "He calls himself Dark he's a ruthless vigilante killing anyone who harms anyone else." Robin says pulling up files of Dark's crimes. "Dark has murdered many criminals in and out of jail the only thing is he only kills the ones that kill themselves or harm another physically or mentally." Speedy watches the playback from Cyborg's recording of the Titan's failed ambush "He's fast, very fast, but how did he know you where going to attack?" Robin rubs his forehead "Raven thinks he…heard us planning the attack…" Speedy looks surprised at the distance Dark was. "He was a good forty meters away from you how could he have heard it?" Robin points to Dark's mask "We believe his mask gives him advanced vision and hearing as well as the ability to target with most of his weapons." Bumblebee points to the red laser coming out of Dark's helmet "What is that?" She says tracing the path with her finger. "It's some kind of laser targeting device the only thing is it's visible to the human eye." Cyborg says "We have some scraps of his technology that he left behind from his killings it is amazing." Cyborg says holding out a small spear like object. "Feel this it weighs almost nothing but went through two people before embedding itself into a wall." Speedy takes the spear from Cyborg's hand tracing the blades with his finger. "It's sharp and feels like its weightless what did it do?" He says handing it to Bumblebee "Killed two criminals straight through their heads." Robin says showing them crime scene photos." Bumblebee looks away and Speedy looks sick. "Wait a minute…" Bumblebee pulls a small object in a bag that looks like a bullet. "This was found in Steel City it killed a CEO of a company that was going on trial for pedophilia." Robin opens the bag and feels the bullet "…Feels weightless what is it made out of?" He says handing the bullet to Cyborg. "It didn't show up on the periodic table." Speedy says "You don't think…?" Robin compares the spear and the bullet both look like they're made of the same material. "I think Dark took that shot where was it taken from do you know?" Robin says putting both objects down on a table. "From miles away some people that where out biking on a mountain that can be seen from the courthouse said they heard a loud boom then a few seconds later the CEO was hit in the head by that bullet." Bumblebee says pointing to it. "He was hit in the head!?" Cyborg says looking at the bullet. "That shot would break the record for the longest shot ever made by a sniper in Afghanistan, also look at it it's barely damaged the bullet should have pretty much exploded and fragmented it went through the CEO and hit the cement but it is barely damaged." Speedy says feeling the bullet. "It's also barely deformed from being very hot after leaving the barrel of the weapon. What caliber would this be in human weapons?" Robin asks showing Cyborg the bullet. "A 50 is what the police said it probably was." Speedy says staring at the image of Dark. "I think this guy took the shot or knows who did." Bumblebee says also staring at the image.

Dark stands with Nezu both looking at a map of Jump city "Okay then our targets are here they will be hijacking and shooting both guards at exactly 3:12 PM we can either take them out from this abandoned office building which is over 2,243 meters away or we can get in closer here from this grass area and hide within the bushes with our ghillie suits." Dark says pointing to the various points they can take the shots from. "Well what is in the path that could be dangerous for us to take the shot from the office building?" Nezu asks following the flight path of the bullet to the target. "Innocent bystanders I suggest we go in close for this about 800 meters out with suppressors on the bolt actions." Dark says showing Nezu the grassy area with bushes on the map. "We'd both have to take at least two shots since there are four of them." Nezu says thinking. "The other problem with this is we'd have to distinguish the targets very quickly along with that we'll have to take out these cameras that could see us with suppressed small rounds." Dark says pointing across the street from the targets. Nezu looks at the map "Maybe we should take the shot from the office building it will be harder but getting in that close could be very dangerous especially with these Titans looking for you." Dark looks at Nezu and nods "Very true plus if they catch word of this they'll see us we'll take the shots with the high caliber rifles from the office building the only problem is if anyone's in the vicinity they'll hear the shots but we'll be out of there after all four targets are down. We'll leave soon so get your equipment ready." Dark says the hologram map vanishing. "Ghillie suits right Dark?" Nezu asks, "Yes since both areas where we will take the shot from provide a lot of vegetation cover." Dark explains "Now go get ready." He says walking out towards his quarters. Once inside Dark begins taking off his armor "I hope the Titans don't interfere if they go after her I'll have to shoot…" Dark says to himself putting the suit on making sure nothing makes a sound when he moves. A little while later Dark walks out with three rifles in cases covered with leaves and grass he walks to the ships launch bay towards a large gunship two women are there one in the cockpit the other behind at the engines "Hey Dark, you two using that human stuff again? Why not just use the cloaking devices it's a lot easier isn't it?" The one in the ships cockpit says pointing to Dark's suit. "The ghillie suit is an amazing feat of stealth made by humans I respect them for making this." Dark responds dropping the rifles through the large side door of the gunship. "Well if you guys get spotted call it in and paint a target and we'll handle it." The woman behind the ship says walking into the other side door towards the cockpit. Nezu walks towards the gunship carrying her rifles. "Well if it isn't the mute." One of the twins in yellow armor says. Dark looks over to her then at her weapons "You remembered to ghillie them correct?" He says pointing to the cases. She nods Dark helps her up into the gunship they both sit in the back.

Dark grabs a small cube from his suit and activates it a hologram map comes up with different colored areas that surround Jump City "These are the meet up points if we must split up and get out as quickly as possible remember if the Titans do spot us I will hold them off so you can get away to pick up point Alpha okay?" He says tracing the area. "I know but that won't happen hopefully…" Nezu says checking a large rifle. Dark puts the cube back into his suit "Remember though stun rounds only on the Titans or anyone else the targets go down with lethal rounds." He says showing Nezu the two different rounds. "I understand Dark." Nezu says loading her weapons. Dark does the same loading each rifle. "You guys ready to go?" One of the women in yellow armor says turning her head towards them. "Take off now." Dark says as the gunship doors close. "Alright Yellow 1 and 2 ready for take off." The woman says as the ship begins to rise slowly towards the launch bay door. Dark looks out towards the sky as the gunship exits the large cloaked ship. "Engaging cloaking device now." One of the pilots says. The ship speeds up quietly towards Jump City. "We'll be hitting the LZ in a few minutes get ready." Yellow 2 says to Dark. Dark responds by loading a round into a rifle "You ready?" He asks Nezu who does the same. The gunship doors open Dark looks out towards the city lights. "Alright hit it!" One of the pilots says a rope extending down to the ground as the gunship hovers. Dark quickly grabs the rope sliding down it with Nezu following. As soon as they both land the rope pulls back up into the gunship the doors closing. "Alright Dark good luck we'll help you guys out with a bird's eye view of everything." One of the twins says over the radio in Dark's earpiece. "Just watch out for the Titans." Dark responds crouching down studying his surroundings he makes a hand gesture for Nezu to follow. They both walk slowly towards a run down part of Jump City grass overgrowing in the area "They abandoned this part of the city due to it being close to an earthquake fault line a few years back." Dark says as they slowly walk towards the rest of the city. "There that's where we'll be taking the shot from." Dark says pointing towards the tall building in view. "About 300 meters away." Nezu says, "Exactly this is as close as we could get in by air due to the large population that could see the ship as we exited it." Dark says. "Come on lets go." Dark says as they run towards past old houses. "Yellow One and Two do you see anything?" Dark says into his microphone. "Affirmative looks like we got some guys chasing some kid you guys better take these two guys out they're armed." Dark stops hearing footsteps and shouting. "Nezu you grab the child I'll take care of these two." Dark says readying his rifle. "They should be coming in view now." Yellow Two says. Dark and Nezu watch as a young boy about the age of 11 runs bruised from two large men one with a baseball bat the other with a knife. "Nezu make sure the young one is okay." Dark says standing up. The young boy stops as he sees Dark. "Get behind me." Dark says gesturing to the boy who does so. The two men both still holding their weapons stop "Give us the kid and you don't get hurt freak." One says as the other laughing at Dark's Ghillie suit "What do you want with this child?" Dark says watching the two. "None of your business!" One shouts. Dark turns to the boy "Why are they after you?" "T-They hurt my mom." The boy says staring at Dark. Dark turns back towards the two. "Nezu cover the boy's eyes." Dark says as one of the men runs towards him as soon as he is close enough Dark hits him with the butt of his rifle in the stomach knocking him over.

"We killed the stupid bitch!" The other man shouts. Dark points the rifle at the man on the ground "Then you are both going to die." Dark says pulling the trigger of the silenced weapon. "W-What!? You can't do that!" The man with the bat yells backing away seeing his dead friend. "I can do anything." Dark says aiming at the man who tries to run he fires again hitting him in the back of the head. "Nezu lets go we'll take the child as close to the city as we can." Dark says looking down at the boy. "Where's your mother?" Nezu asks gently. "She's over here." The boy says pointing towards a street. "We where out shopping when these men came after us." The boy says crying. "Come on maybe we can save her." Dark says running towards the woman on the ground bleeding. "Heart rate is low she's still breathing Nezu give me the injector." Dark says holding out his hand. Nezu hands him a small vile with glowing blue liquid Dark injects it into the woman's arm. "She'll be fine kid don't tell anyone about us okay?" Dark says the boy nods. "Let's go." Dark says to Nezu they both vanishing into the thick bushes. "Man this is going to be a highlight reel!" Yellow Two yells. "You two are recording again?" Dark says annoyed. "Duh we have this camera on this ship for a reason!" Yellow One says. "Remember though what I just did can get me in some big trouble." Dark says as they advance towards the building. "Don't worry Dark your secret's safe with us." Yellow Two says. "Alright Nezu, things are starting to get busy as we get closer to the building it's about to be torn down and is close to a small neighborhood." Dark says as they watch cars go by. "We have to be quick and quiet getting there." They walk slowly towards a small neighborhood. "Damn it, people could see us." Dark says seeing people out on their porches. "Dark I have an idea." Nezu says Dark looks back at her she points to the roofs of the people's homes. "Good idea." Dark says climbing onto a house. "Remember stay on the side so they can't see you." He says helping Nezu up. They both run silently jumping from rooftop to rooftop of the small homes a dog barks at them but doesn't see them for long. Once over the final building they look at the office building. "We're almost there." Dark says judging the distance. They crouch walk silently towards the building "Get down now!" Dark says both lying down quickly in the grass now unseen. "Damn it Yellows I told you two to watch out for the Titans!" Dark whispers angry into the microphone. "They just appeared out of nowhere you guys better lay low." Yellow One says. Dark looks up slowly at Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee on patrol in the area. "Damn it they called in more." Dark whispers to Nezu. "They will see us if we move too fast move nice and slow while they're over us follow the wind." Dark says as they slowly crawl under the bushes the Titans still unaware of them.

Starfire, Bumblebee, and Raven where sent out to patrol the area after someone had called in that they heard screams nearby. A woman and her child had been attacked by two muggers who almost killed her but was somehow saved. "The kid said the two guys where taken down but he didn't say by what." Bumblebee says looking down towards the small neighborhoods and run down neighborhoods. "Maybe the child was wrong?" Starfire says. "No way his mother was beaten and stabbed she's making a full recovery very quickly even as the police found her." Raven says scanning the area below them. "Well girls we better keep searching maybe they ran into an abandoned building." Bumblebee says pointing towards a large office building. "Wait what's that?" Raven says pointing below them. "What?" Bumblebee says looking down. "I thought I saw something move." Raven says staring down looking for any movement. "Must've been the wind girl or your mind's playing tricks on you." Bumblebee says. "Friends I believe I found the two men…" Starfire says pointing far down towards two bodies both bleeding. "We'd better call this in…" Raven says grabbing her communicator. Down below them Dark and Nezu listen to their conversation. Dark whispers silently to Nezu "Damn it this place is going to be crawling with Titans we have to get there now!" Dark looks up at them watching the Titans. "On my mark we make a run for it okay?" Nezu nods watching the Titans. "Hold…Hold…Go!" Dark says both running very quickly towards the hotel they stop behind a parked truck in a quiet street across from the office building. "Okay I don't think they saw us." Dark says looking up at the three Titans. "Let's hop the fence and get in there now." Dark helps Nezu over the fence then jumps over himself. They enter the building and get to the top floor. The Three Titans fly towards the bodies on the ground. Raven looks at the wounds on both men. "They where shot." She says turning to the other Titans. "By what though? I mean shouldn't someone have heard the gunshots?" Bumblebee says looking down at the two. "Look we'll wait for the others to come before we make any assumptions." Raven says watching as an ambulance and police cruiser pull up.

Dark and Nezu watch the other Titans arrive at the scene from the office building. "Let's see Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy, Starfire, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mos, Menos, Kid Flash, and Jinx. They're definitely trying to catch me." Dark says looking at all of the Titans through his rifle scope. Nezu laying next to Dark in prone watches the Titans as well. "Let's hope they don't find out where we are." She says turning to Dark. "They won't unless they come up here." Dark says still looking through his scope. They watch as the Titans leave after talking with some officers. "Good…" Dark says watching them all go. As he watches Raven looks up at the building from the T-car thinking to herself. "Why do I have a feeling someone's up there?" She thinks not seeing Dark and Nezu in the darkness. Dark looks down at her then quickly hides in the shadows. "Damn it I think she saw us." He says looking back down at the T-car. "We'll wait it out and take the shots we have quite a while…" Nezu says looking at the moon. Dark sets up the large rifles checking both the sights. "Well we're ready." He presses his earpiece into his ear "Yellow One and Two we're roosted in the building tell us if anything comes our way." "Roger that Dark we'll update you if we see anything." Yellow Two says. Dark and Nezu watch from the building silently waiting for 3:15 PM. Back at Titan's Tower Robin stays up late again pondering at what is going on in the city. "First someone takes out that CEO in steel city then Dark comes to Jump City…" Robin says yawning reading newspaper clippings and police reports. 'INVISIBLE DEMON ON THE LOOSE!' reads one headline for a newspaper article on Dark. 'ARMORED AVENGER GOING TOO FAR?' reads another. "He's scared almost every criminal in this city not to do anything because of the consequences he puts down on them." Robin says to himself. "But how does he know where they are? Does he have some kind of inside connection?" Robin passes out at his desk over the various pieces of paper.

**Well that's it for this chapter just a bit of a hint, notice anything about Dark's species?**


End file.
